Red as Blood
by RobinLover101
Summary: Ever heard of the flying Graysons? Well as it turns out this trio has something to hide, even if one of their member (Robin) doesn't know their little, or rather large, secret... What if Robin had an older brother? One he doesn't know about... And what if said brother happened to be, oh i don't know, Red X perhaps? And, hello, is that Slade?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so I keep forgetting to save my work on this story, and hopefully this will be the last time I am forced to type it. *Sighs*

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did this wouldn't be a fanfiction, but reality. *Shivers... Scary thoughts...*

Prologue- Robin POV

I hit the punching bag again and again. I was so stupid! How could they do this to me? I've spent most of my life idolizing them. Thinking they cared… Serves me right for trusting what I was told, for believing in my past. I caught the swinging bag and leaned my head against it remembering the night when everything I thought I knew was proved false…

**[Flash Back]**

**I pulled my bo staff out of my belt and extended it as the dark figure wearing the tattered cape walked closer. The other Titans had been scattered and I didn't know if they were ok or not, and I didn't have time to ponder the thought that they were hurt. I had bigger problems to deal with.**

**And it seemed as though they were just getting bigger, as the dark figured revealed himself to be none other than "Red X," I growled. "What are you doing here?"**

**Red through his head back and laughed, "I got an offer that I couldn't refuse kid." With that, my already lager problems grew even larger as Slade stepped out into the open.**

**This was going to be a long night…**

A/N: So I thought you might like to know that I post short chapters. Apologies. Anyway, if your favorite author (we'll pretend that's me) wasn't so forgetful you wouldn't have this problem.

Well that's all so RobinLover101 out. Live long and prosper.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Me again! So I was just wondering if y'all wanted different point of views or not? So if you want a Slade or Red X point of view there is only one thing you can do… Well maybe two, but I'll only mention one because it severs my evil purposes better *evil laughter* REVIEW! Please? (And don't worry; I'll be one of those annoying authors who will ask again at the end of the story.) Wow this was a long note… Onward Minions!

The Real Chapter 1… Robin POV

**[Flash Back Continued] **

**I launched myself at Red first; he would probably be easier to take out then Slade due to his lack of a belt (A/N: You dirty minds you!) and the fact that he still didn't know that suit as well as I did… We collided and tumbled to the ground. He was obviously expecting me to let my anger take hold and try to take out Slade first. I had a hunch that Slade would watch and see if Red went down, then challenge me. Turns out I was right. Red didn't get over his surprise in time and went down fairly easy. I was quick with my hand cuffs and made it look like we were still fighting as I put them on him so Slade didn't get any ideas about attacking me with my back turned. **

**I whipped around as soon as I finished with the cuffs, and managed to block Slade's first attack with my bo staff. "So, Robin," My nemesis began. "I will give you one chance here before I take you by more force than necessary, come with me and become my apprentice." **

**"Not a chance Slade! And since when did you become a team player?" The last bit of information could be useful… You have to know your enemies better than your friends sometimes. **

**Slade laughed. "It's a shame you won't come with me Robin…" He was dodging the question! "I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way." I spun around a second too late to meet Red X's x shaped bomb. It was a trap. A play and I fell for it. **

**As I tumble towards the ground under the influence of the knock-out dust the bomb had omitted, I wondered if the Titans were ok…**

A/N: I think I mentioned I don't write long chapters? Well anyway, I'm thinking about putting some slash in this thing, so review if you are greatly opposed or if you have any pairs you need in here. (Besides BBRae, I don't do those.) Well that's all folks! Dadadadaaa da!

-RobinLover101


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter

A/N: Ok, so think I did this right... I don't know though. Oh well. I don't own the Teen Titans.

Robin's POV

**(Flash back continued again... From now on, if its in bold its a flash back)**

**I gasped loudly and violently tried to sit up, but failing due to the numerous restraints that decorated my body. "Crap..." I muttered, as my night of excitement came back to me. I looked around (as much as I could) and tried to spot Red X or Slade.**_**Slade...**_******I felt anger course through me as that name crossed my mind. One of these days I would have the upper hand and he would be at MY mercy for a change. I just hope he didn't do anything to the other Titans...**

**_Speak of the_**_**devil...**_**I thought as Slade walked into the edge of my vision. I gritted my teeth and glared as best I could. "Slade! What are you playing at!?" I started to pull at my restraints.**

**"Now now, Robin, I wouldn't do that unless you want me to destroy your friends."**

**I rolled my eyes. "You could try and be creative for once, Slade, and NOT threaten to kill my friends. Or better yet, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted the last part, my frustration over coming me.**

**"Tisk tisk, you should know better by now. I do what I want, never mind the creative aspects." He leaned in putting his face inches from my own and whispered, "But I do want to know what you think of what I have planned next..." After the last syllable left his lips, he stood up and walked back the way he came out of the room.**

**For Tradition's sake I yelled after him, " SLADE!"**

**Later, Red X came in chuckling. "What?" I asked in a frustrated tone. I had been here for hours and I was bored out of my mind. Maybe that was their brilliant plan, bore me to death. Or to submission. Honestly, that would be genius and, sadly, would probably work...**

**"Just here to see an old face. We have known each other for quite sometime now." What? No we haven't. I have known him for maybe 6 months tops. And even told him so. But he just knowingly shook his head and dropped a (metaphorical) bomb on mine. "Dick," How'd he know my name? "Mom and Dad never told you, but" Mom and Dad? He says their names like he knew them too. "well, I'm your brother Dick."**

**"WHAT!? I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU KNOW MY NAME, BUT MY FAMILY IS DEAD! DEAD! YOUR A SICK, SICK PERSON TO MENTION THEM!" I went on like this, shouting abuse at him until he got up and left, obviously disappointed with how I took his news.**

**After he walked out, I shut up, put my head back, and let the tears flow from my eyes. I was done. I wanted to go home. Back to Bruce. Back to being Dick Grayson-Wayne. Everything was just too hard. I closed my eyes and pictured Babs and how happy she would be to see me again. I know I sure wanted to see her...**

**Slade's POV (and his flash back thing sort of I guess)**

**I stared at the screen showing Richard Grayson. He was asleep now, but I couldn't help but think about how broken he looked when X had told him about his family. Maybe I could exploit it...? No. I gave my word to Red X that after this one last escapade, I would leave Robin alone. But, after seeing him tonight so broken and weak, I wondered if I really could keep that promise. To be honest, I had a sort of soft spot for the boy. I just couldn't say away... Well promises are made to be broken after all...**

**Red walked in and interrupted my thoughts. He sat down in the chair opposite me and sighed. "He doesn't believe me." He sighed again, and then said, almost as an after thought, "And why should he? He did choose to fight the good fight after all."**

**I looked at the boy. "Alex, its not your fault. I have spent a lot of time around Robin and I think that he is too set on his ideals to be so easily swayed. You need to think bigger. You need to think like me."**

A/N: So I wasn't sure how to end this so here it is! Tada! Anyway review and tell me, Slash or no? I'm really torn about this...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay! I'm back after a very long hiatus! A few people reviewed on some of my stories that whipped me back into action, so here I am. (I also may have gotten distracted by watching lots of Doctor Who...) Anyway, onward!

**Red X's POV (Still flash back. But on the bright side, we know that Robin makes it too a punching bag! (It was at the beginning of the story) But is it Slade's or the Titans? Just something to think about... MWHAHAHAHA) **

**I only looked at Slade after he had finished explaining his plan, then told him I need time to think about it as I walked to my room. I was frankly shocked by the ruthlessness of it and the sheer genius. Then, I felt bad for my brother... A man like Slade was a dangerous man. So why did I find myself nodding my head, agreeing to the plan? Perhaps it was my parents fault. When I was born, my parents were told that I died in** **the**** nursing room. I was really sold to the League of talons and stayed there until I went rogue. My parents accepted my death without a question and didn't look for me. Of course they had to leave on a tour days after my disappearance, but still! Who just gives up like that? **

**And then I found out about Richard. I left the League when I was 12 and heard that the circus was back in Gotham. That was the night they fell, and I heard the little boy scream, saw him practically fly down the latter and hug their lifeless bodies, covered in blood. I planned to take Dick into my custody (yes by kidnapping him but whatever...), but I was too late. He was shipped off to a center and was later adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne. Lucky kid. I thought that until one night, when I was sitting out side his widow, I heard small screams. Those screams broke my heart and, evidently, Wayne's heart as well. Every time my bother had a nightmare, Bruce was there to comfort him. Soon I found out about the whole 'Batman and Robin' gig and Tony Zucco's placement behind bars. I was never prouder of anyone before. An eight year-old filing away a guy as big as zucco. Nice. **

**Then the boy left the Bat and the whole thing with Slade started. And now I'm here. Lying on my bed contemplating a madman's plan. _I'm sorry Dick..._**

A/N: Okay, like I've said before, short chapies. I'm really sorry about that... I have a short attention span... Well anyway, this was just a chapter explaining Red X. Next will be Slade's plan. Or will it? :)

-RobinLover101


End file.
